Obtained Within Analogies
} Season 5, Episode 7 } Episode Information Air Date June 6, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Our City of Ethics Next Episode Instilled By The Penetration Summary As the sun reaches it's pericular horizon among the city, times become catastrophically difficult for the human society within the boroughs, including for The Old Ones. Awakened by a mere dream that has been inflicted upon his consciousness throught the previous days, Michael begins to feel the erroneous contengencies that is beginning to exasperate his mental code of morals and values, which inadvisedly alerts the attention of his love Kate, whom begins to question the disturbance that Michael is currently under full compulsion within the Imperial Coven. Implicating of his unintending delusion, Michael informs Kate that he continues to comtemplate the atrocious ideal of Reed and his elite comnpanions annihilating his perennial family, including the ones he obtains dearly within his heart, which is Kate. Exemplicating that his mental assumptions appear to be miscalculated by all means, Kate informs Michael that his siblings and himself whom are considered the original vampire coven within the enlightment of the supernatural existence, that his physical capabilities procures the advancement that no other immortal will contain, which beig classified as a true celestial without the conclusion of existing among society, which Michael implies that his perseverance can be obliberated due to entity of Lorena who will soon administer to Reed the only indestructable armament that can relinquish his continuation, which he begins to intact with unsubstained alteration while in his compartment. Rapidy accessing to his position, Kate quietly places her arms around his abdomen and gives him the appropriate comfort to calm him down, which Michael begins to find regressively soothing as Kate explains to him that his primary task will be to aid his brothers in the assault that Reed and his hybrid adversaries plan to initiate by retrieving the presume white oak ash stake that can permanently nuetralize and obliberate himself including his impartial siblings. Assuming that she's accurately correct on her credidation, Michael implicates that he will need to obliberate the Imperial Coven while they are least expecting it and before Reed can abstract the armament within either of his siblings, including himself. After recently being contacted by Armand about their inclusive plot to eliminate the existence of the Imperial Coven; Eric, André, and Vincent contemplate on their main initiative of confronting Reed’s adversaries while protecting the inhabitants of the city. Eric implicates to his brothers that their contention involving the hybrid congregation will have to be concluded in the remnants of the abandoned esplanade that was abolished centuries before they inhabited the city to establish their new lives among the mortal society, which André exemplicates that it will give them a fair advantage over the Imperial Coven due to their lack of sensibility of not knowing who may assist The Old Ones during their final confrontation, which will be the Sovereign Coven and the Inferior Pack and how it won't originate a complete disturbance among the human residents of New York, which will draw the primary attention away from their protection. Vincent acknowledges Eric and André, which he implies to them both that their main attraction of insight will be to intensively obtain the white oak ash stake or dagger from the possession of Reed in order to annihilate their chance of ascendancy over his siblings and other companions that will be initiated in the contentional altercation. Internally astounded to hear both of his siblings inacted arrangement based on the upcoming battle, Eric warns Vincent and André that as he inclusively defended himself that immonious night as Reed tried to pierce the white oak ash dagger though his heart, he sensed that Reed acquried the ability of possessing unparalleled sensibilities that can be considered lethal when surrounded by intrivious and threatening atmospheres, which André recommends that they all should defend themselves vulnerably until their others companions arrive to destract the Imnperial Coven with contention until they originate the inspected location of the armament that Lorena is known for forging from the legendary white oak tree during the genesis of The Old Ones. Informing the fact that he has acquired Destinys' consent on inspiring the scent of the anlace, Vincent suggests that they inforce practical merriments on the hybrid coven in order to provoke their immediate attention, which he assumes they will initiate under catastrophic pretenses and will lead to their adversaries joining their contentional enmity among the abandoned grounds. Implicating that a proposition will be assigned during the next appending hours, Eric reclusively states that even though they are about to initiate in an altercation that may be the conclusion of their immortal existence, he exemplifies that he has consisitently adorned his brothers and sisters for benefiting him when he was in his darkest hour among them all and implies that he is currently in their debt. Implicating a sarcastic comment, Vincent questions whether he is accessible to pardon the imminent and agonizing manipulation that he will blightfully experience aftert their calamitic issue has departed from their lives, which Eric convulses in ammusement. Still confused about the loss of remembering the previous night under all circumstances, Scott visits the residency of Camille and questions her whether they initiated into an altercation where she had impulsively and intentionally compelled him to forget that specific confrontation, which Camille implicates to Scott that she never takes her ability to manipulate the memories of those whom she keeps close within her heart, as she dignifies that to erase portions of his memory will be considered a treacherous act against her vulnerability of being in love with him, which Scott begins to agonize the fact that if she loves like she recently stated, he wouldn't be condemned to feel obliged that she was considered the immortal who manipulated his consciouness, which he questions whether it occured based on something he knew that will ignite a contentional explanation about. Camille rapidly approaches Scott whom is sitting by the window contemplating overt their disruptive encounters that they consistently have from time to time, which she exemplicates that hurting him based on an acknowledgment that she doesn't want him to be aware of confounded as slightly odd, due to the fact that she's capable of telling him everything and even informing him the disclosures that she knows are truly disruptive among all measures, which she concludes the intactment by implying that his heart is contained with memories of pure sustinence that is going to be required and advises him that his mind is completely valubable in in order to penetrate and tamper with, which Scott acknowledges her approval of not compelling him to forget the last couple of hours that he fails to inactivate upon and implicates to Camille that he figures he's been reductively struggling in his academic core class, which is initially a reason that he may be deriving from an unexplainable replicity of not remembering what has occured during the past few hours, which Camille is preferally astounded by his typical concept and informs him that his logic is unconceivable at the moment, but she will keep him intact with trying to obliviate each concessional memoir that he could intensively revive during any mental tribulation that will institue itself when he re-gains his intellectual of reasoning. Configuring and apologizing over the speculation that he believe it was her or one of her siblings, Scott exemplifies that if the impadoned memories will cause immediate tension between their relationship, he initiates in declining the resources on figuring out what was primarily important within his mental stabilities, which Camille becomes emotionally intrigued based on his consideration and embraces him with caressment, as she impersonates an expression of guilt. Commissioned at ther improvocative discrepancies, Natalie and Wade begins to question whether the vampire sheriffs will keep their intacted recognition under secrecy, which Reed intensively informs his obliviated comrades that in order for them to keep their existence levitiated under all circumstances, they will not impulsively inform their companions of their initial process of altercating against them when the appropriate time reveals itself, which Wade implicates that in order to derive themselves from becoming more vulnerable to The Old Ones and unaware of their indeviant companions, he suggests to Reed that they should inactivate a brief army of unconditional hybrids of their kind that will join along contention of a lifetime in order to benefit themselves and it's coven for pertaining ascendancy, which Natalie acknowledges her companion's suggestion and implicates that The Old Ones are far mentally advanced than they have ever imagined and are considered a hundred times condensational among their surroundings of altercations, which she advises to her counterparts that Eric and his siblings are known for acquiring the speed and capabilities that is incomprehensible towards their hybrid classifications abilities. Not aroused by the mere endowments that The Old Ones are acquired with due to them being extensively prevailing, Reed exemplicates that he agrees with Wade of creating an informal race of their own kind and declaring to them all that annihilating the hierarchy of the vampire world will be their destined obligation to engage in if they want to have his main approval to be impacted within their oblivious coven that will soon have the world of supernaturals among their visibility, which Natalie takes his initiative into consideration and implies that if he is willing to go off of his intriguing arrangement, the newborn hybrids will have to be taught discipline and the self-control in order to obtain their unique capabilities to control their cravings for human vital fluid and how to train with imminent perspective in mind that while the final altercation is occuring, their main initiative will be to apprehend the strength of Eric and his companions in order to give Reed and herself the oppurtunity of intacting the white oak ash stake in it's appropriate area. Determined to see that Reed's interactive ambition is fulfilled by any means necessary, Wade configures and implicates that knowing he has had a past experience of training newborn vampires due to a rebellion against a local werewolf coven that was dated centuries back, he corresponds that he will guide the incoming immortals on their anticipated task to endeavor while each of the primary members of the Imperial Coven are righteously confined by their main assignment. Appreciating his companion's assistance throughout their mandatory gathering, Reed questions Natalie and Wade on the unexpected detection of Dawn, which they both implicate to Reed that they have no awareness or consciousness of her obliviant location, which leaves Reed in an unacceptable disposition. As she is confounded by the industrious confilement that she has to acquire that is for her meeting which is within numerous of minutes away, Isabella prepares for establishing speech in order to proclaim the accurate informations towards the committee of her firm, which she abruptly recieves an unexpected invitation of arrival from Kristina, who implies that she has an astounding discovery based on the Imperial Coven, which is linked to the needed enlightment that consists with Reed's upcoming initiative against The Old Ones. Atrociously intrigued by the informative news she has to share while Isabella whom patiently offers Kristina the time to explain her preliminary statement; Kristina implicates that Reed and converters of hybrids haven't considered obliberating Eric and his siblings just within this time period of such environments, but was configuring ways on how to permanently annihilate his The Old Ones existence but never acquired the solution until a certain witch and immortal presented herself within their lives the Imperial Coven and offered an elucidation towards their problems, which would be Lorena. Despite the obtaining incriments about how she wansn't aware of this and modifies that Eric knew it was occuring before it had presented itself in the present time, Isabella implicates that she was previously existing while the hybrid nomads were among them all during the given time of peace, which she figures that they were observing Eric, his brothers and sisters movements while attaining the recognition of perseverance on what they should soon be expecting when the upcoming centuries would approach themselves during the formidable hours. Unattained by the procrastinated enlightment which was given by Isabella, Kristina begins to announce to her that since Reed didn't obtain the accurate knowledge of not knowing how to begin a contingent of his own and due to the sketches he had placed around the specific condominium that her and Selene invades the previous night, he is currently in progress in beginning the incipient hybrid army that will consist of numbers the end of the week and will be sired by Reed and his adversaries, which they will initiate any given order once assigned by Reed, Wade, Natalie, or Dawn. Not able to commend the corrective endowment that Kristina implied within her presence, Isabella atrociously exemplicates that this is currently a situation that Eric and his siblings need to be aware of and practically infurious, due to the fact that Isabella implifies that an army consisted of numerous of new breeds can distract their main initiative of obtaining the white oak ash stake, which can prevent The Old Ones from being permanently defeated among all purposes. Knowing that she has an informative meeting to attend, Kristina informs Isabella to contact Eric based on the disclosure that she commenced, which Kristina acknowledges that she will, while she turn around and witnessing that Kristina rapidly departed from the premises, which Kristina continues to ambulate to her meeting. Deformed at the residence of their witch companions, Dominic and Destiny seeks help on ways of personally annihilating hybrids, such as the Imperial Coven; which Ayana and Jamia informed them of their only option to recommend. Alleviated of describing to Ayana and Jamia what he believes they can initiate when the formidable time arrives upon the city, Dominic implicates that the type of hybrids their consisted of obliberating is mostly contaminated with the indeavorant genes of a vampire and is exonerated of having their heart extracted or being decapitated limb from limb, if given the accurate oppurtunity to do so among the legitimate contengencies and if their given that assumption to do so while the altercation is in progress. Understanding his implimented suggestion based on the hybrid race of the Imperial Coven, Ayana acknowledges that the information she has contained within her ancestors grimoire's is that a mixture between a vampire, witch, or human can be exonerated by the detachment of the heart or decapitation by the beginning sculpture of their cervixes, which Ayana also implies that if Reed is contemplating among a hybrid consortment, Jamia and herself can be able to inflict them will immediate discomfort and pain, while other adversaries of The Old One begins to annihilate immortals from the Imperial Coven. Wanting to know whether or not if hybrids contains the attributes of informal destruction, Destiny implicates to Jamia if they are enhanced with the highly qualifications of self-obliberating a werewolf such as themselves, by decapitating it in several distinct areas or are Dominic and herself not vulnerable to their natural compacities, which Jamia exemplifies that a hybrid is capable to obliberating a werewolf only if it is able to penetrate the movement of a werewolf and multitudes its bones within several places, which she contemplates on how it will kill the assumed werewolf if its healing acceleration does not begin within initiated time, due to the legitimate bones that are disabled. Necessitating to inform Dominic how different these specific hybrids are, Ayana implicates that once they are diverged into the lives of immortality, (which they are considered newborns) their human blood will continue to linger into their tissues, which will give them the full advantage of containing full strength and capacities of defeating anything in their way, including a werewolf for that matter. Intentionally obtaining her point that was previously mentioned, Dominic implies that once they arrive on the specific mainland where the confrontation will be initiated at, he and his pack will need to be persistent upon the alterations they make based on the hybrids agility and qualifications, which are considered problematic. Confirming his advice based on their typical movements that needs to be alternated, Destiny exemplicates that in order for them to have a remarkable chance of surviving during their altercation with the Imperial Coven, each of them will need to be mentally immune to all diversions within the mind that may cause them to overthink the required motions to defend themselves under critical moments. Announcing that the upcoming analogy will become quite a challenge, Jamia informs them all that taking the initiative of consummating their advisory disposition will give them the alledged juncture of having a fair dissension with the following regiment of hybrids. Finding ways to occupy their time among the evening, Kate and Sariah interact and discuss about the formidable times they use to have together, which had indicated that they were beyond best friends, which had ended due to the loss of communication between them. Implicating that it has all been due to the eradications of many adversaries being loss and dealing with Michael's influential delusions that have been consistently occurring, Kate implies to Sariah that her distancy has not been obliged to become intentional or critical to a certain extent, but acknowledges that she's been comfortable being alone within her cubicle to give her self plenty of time to reconciliate her thoughts and perspectives on how cope with the upcoming confrontations that they all soon must conspire within. Detrimental towards the proclamation that Kate previously stated, Sariah extricates that she's been willing to initiate in certain discussions with her that didn't only concern the division of their friendship, but also the continous disturbances that had mutinated their community, along with ascendacing the ability of immortality to all lycanthropes around the supernatural atmosphere. Kate apologizes for her imminent behavior towards their exhilement from conversing with each other on a regular basis that is essentially established as a day that will eventually be consisted with agitated tragedies that will impact their world due to the massive collision that it will ultimately create within their hearts, which Kate sarcastically acknowledges that to be surrender within a moment of comfort is to consume various amounts of blood dispensers in a day. Laughing in contempt with her compromised correlation, Sariah acknowledges Kate's simplistic view of how society is affecting their lives, which she exemplicates that the value they instill within a problem that appears to be strenuous when expected, she considers that it is worth the effort of contending for what they believe in, which is to exonerate peace among the vampire and werewolf civilization, not to declare improper deficiency between others, but to recommend reconciliation and obediance within both worlds of supernaturals. Believing that she's accurate on both immediations, Kate begins to implicate the fact their celestial society should remain in such a contemplated bliss, which they both intact with agreeable terms until kate and Sariah are apprehended by Dawn who implicates to them both that she acquires disturbing information that is based on Reed's upcoming initiative. As Kate and Sariah gives her the consent to inform them what she currently knows, Dawn insists that they ambulate to a different position where she exemplicates that Reed plans to construct an advanced regiment of hybrids that he will sire alone to declarate their allegiance in order to confront against The Old Ones and their companions when the day of reckoning arrives for both indeavorant covens. Questioning why Reed has originated the solution of creating a newborn hybrid army, Kate implies whether it will dissolute the current objective they formely established, which they will be consorted by the Inferior Pack and the Sovereign Coven whom are all companions towards The Old Ones that is a mixture of werwolves and other vampires. Mentally perceiving that their inticed plan will commision accordingly to plan, Dawn implies that underestimating Reed and the others are confined by every mere immortal they come across until a reckless order is given that will ultimately cease the existence in that particular vampire. Physically restrained by the contempt of claiming her perspective, Sariah implicates whether the others should be informed by the cautioness and influential concept that they all must face before no one is aware of what may occur during the time of gratification, which will take place during a full moon obscurity. Answering the inquisition of them remaining fraudenlent about what she has previously informed them, Dawn acknowledges that she's currently approaching them in the restrospect as an ally of The Old Ones, not an enemy, which she explains the fact of trying to gain her freedom from the Imperial Coven for a century until extricating that she decisively has the chance to embargain the deal she made with Reed to serve his magnitude until her time was up, which she configures and implicates that her time has come to it's conclusion. Volunteering to help out with a festivity held at the recreational center, Gordon and Helena discuss the conditional provinces of how she recently implicated to Gordon that she’s been acquiring nightmares that may append in her future life, which Helena extricates that her dream begins with her romantically involved in contengency with Gordon that is located within a pacific island and exemplifies that due to the inferior infatuation they acquire for each other, she imperviously contracts in a sexual contention with him, which leads to fading black occurences that takes her to a distubing concept of her giving birth to an unknown child that may be considered a threat between both world of the vampire and lycanthrope race. Formulating the asseveration that it was just an impetual delusion, Gordon acknowledges the fact that she shared the truth within his presence and implicates to her that when the appropriate time comes, he will be initially honored to capitulate his virginity with her but only if she was given the chance of being transitioned into a vampire, due to the fact that a hybrid is personally forbidden to make incompatible love with a human, which can result in catastrophically harming the human internally and externally. Elucidating his persistant illumination of how it may not be possible for her concieve a child whose internal genes consists with both capabilites of each species but only with a dominant personality, Helena declares that even though it would still be condemned to the fact that a supernatural is prohibited of performing love with a mortal, she wouldn't deny or unappreciate the fact that she may eventually give birth to the next generation of his family, due to the recognition that she loves him to the fullest extent possible. Intrigued by her mere assumption of thinking she's ready to be exposed within the world of his cusotmary predicaments, Gordon intrusively exemplicates that if they give into their compassionate pleasures without thinking about the consequences of what can conspire and how it could affect their personal lives, he would never be able to forgive himself based on the percentage of most recent pregnancies along with supernatural infants, that has been described as the impetual mutagen that obliberates most human females that recessively gives birth to an undescribed race that is threatened to be twice as harmful and mentally reactive than vampires. Giving the initiative under consideration, Helena implies that when they proficiently announce their plans to be with one another for the rest of their immotal lives (after Gordon changes her), she will be willing to counter-interact with her life as a vampire by remaining in love with Gordon and only him till the conclusion of life itself, by which she exemplifies that time will only be the beginning of their pursuit of enchantments, which will provide them with a life of merriment that will last throughout the lives and is only contained in his possession till' she is diverged as his equal during the upcoming years ahead. As Helena take a break among her assigned duty, Gordon rapidly accesses to her position and informs her that before he transitions her into an immortal, he will consistently remember her as the same beautiful and mortal girl that is considered shy beyond measures and that feels contempted to give up something or someone that she loves dearly, which she embraces a salutation among Gordon's projection and secretly advocates that she loves him, which he blushes in amusement. Wondering why she hasn’t heard from Dominic, Ariana visits Brian to uncover information on the absence of her love, which he begins to regretfully inform her of Dominic’s initiative of relunctance of seeing her during given occasions of what's currently occuring that involves the Imperial Coven. Implicating on the reason of why Dominic has opposed the reason of distancing himself from her, Brian exemplicates to Ariana that as Dominic claim the position as alpha and discovering the irrational plans of Reed and his adversaries, he couldn't risk the fact of the hybrid coven obtaining awareness of the incapable love that Dominic and herself have for one another, which could lead into something personal if the inflicted altercation originates into a predicament where Reed or his companions decide to use her or Dominic as leverage to exonerate in Eric restraining from his intensive perception of remaining to conflict in rivalry in order to surrender his existence to save his loved ones. Acknowledging Dominic's initiative but impliments on not recommeding it, Ariana exemplifies that it mainly doesn't matter how the outcome may fabricate itself, whether it is complicated or considered a risk that may not be beneficial towards their safety, however, Ariana continues to implicate that the important component is that they are passionately reunited throughout their given time and if it leads to confrontational incident, it would worth struggling for. Conjecturing the fact that Ariana is willing to take risk, Brian informs her that due to his loyalty to his cousin and his required allegiance to the pack that they are entitled to, he is unauthorized to give him the immediate location of where Dominic is currently at, which he also informs Ariana that it would be treason against the alpha's will if he disobeyed his direct and intentional procession. Understanding his obliged committment towards his lycanthrope coven while internally being disconcerted about the fact that she cannot be informed classified information, Ariana implies that Brian has done a monumental servitude towards her cousin and implies that if he contemplates on the arrival of Dominic, she passes on the message that addresses that she loves him and will be waiting upon the significant prominence of ascendacy once this altercation between the Imperial Coven is permanently relinquished from their lives, which Brian erectifies that he is honored to deliver the message to Dominic once they are assigned to reconcile once again. Accepting his appreciation, Ariana rapidly departs from their residence in which she begins to remorsefully weap in calamity, which Brian begins to agonize what she's going through, as he is temporarily forbidden of visiting the affrimation of Kristina, which he concludes by confining the entrance door. Needing guidance to put a disclosure towards her former life as a mortal (past love), Trinity is becoming internally distressed by the fact that is given instructorial advice by her in the moment companion, who currently claims to be Selene. Distraught about the fact that she is not determined to get over her first love, which was subsisting during her human life as a mere mortal among the Old World, Trinity implicates to Selene that during that poetic time in history, it was considered moments that was destined to be apart of her abnormal resistance, which she began to view life as it truly was and in other's mental perspective, until she came across a certain gentleman that was going to be apprehended for changing her mentality beyond any measure that was within his own imperfection. Able to indeavor the pain that Trinity is directly demostrating based on the agonizing torment that she is producing, Selene exemplicates that even though that certain man was able to unravel the internal pain that she has been enduring as she was still a mortal, she would have to accept the way her existence is today and move on with the thought in mind that she will never forget about the original individual who brought her personality to life and ignited an intergration that will last eternally within the society of celestial beings. Understanding where she is coming from, Trinity extricates that it became intrusively adamantining for her as she has to live forever, knowing that he internal life wouldn't be such an agonizing burden if Lorena didn't exclaim the initiative of resurrecting her from the grave but doesn't regret the monumental fact of being reunited with the children that she began to doubt that she would ever accomodate during their immortal lives. Configuring the personal epidemic on what she needs to begin upon within today's inhumane commonality, Selene re-assures Trinity that in order to relinquish the incinerated memories that will not cease to re-appear from her distilled consciouness, she will need to begin socializing with mortals that she finds indeavorant of getting to know within a minimum time period before she can initiate the process of discovering the immaculated individual that will be externally commemorated for being with a rare and intriguing immortal like herself, as Selene annotates that it will certaintly be worth the interim if she wants to obtain the exdploration of happiness among her children and devoted companions. Perceiving the recognition of references that is needed to uphold her foundation of remaining upon the world of cataclysms, Trinity exerts the general idea that she provocatively appreciates the advice Selene is known for conveying to others and herself, as she begins to observe her designated point and exemplicates that she will try her assurance of advice of attending socialalities with several men that have been desperately aiming to spend with her since they recognize her appearance under all circumstances, as she also implicates that she is demanding to take her opinionated options slowly as it will administer a clear conscious of retribution, which Selene mentally retrieves as an igniting overview. Not aware of a disturbing denouncement at the entrance gateway of his domicile, Eric rapidly accesses to it's position and opens the egress to discover that Matthew and Wesley have arrived to confront him about the pandominum occurrence that they bring to his attention as Matthew implicates to Eric that he is fully aware of the supernatural contention they are getting themselves into, which involves the formidable and destructible assets of the Imperial Coven, which contains the species of hybrids. Trying to figure out how he and his companionated comrade have discovered the mere assumption of such information, Eric impulsively declares to Matthew and Wesley that the current objectives that him and his family are apart of at the moment is confined as confidential meaning and is forbidden to be announced to any mortal being that is inhabited within the human society, which Eric tries to intensively extricate the egress until Wesley impedes on his imposed declaration and exemplicates that no matter how he tries to obtain the situation within his own family, the race of mortals will eventually understand and proclaim what is occuring among their society, which will acclaimed as celestial and immortal inhabitants that walk along thier atrocious municipal of abundance. Obtaining the irrational and demented prospective of Camille's best companions, Eric recommends that they come within his compartment and discuss with him their initiated plan of becoming prime assets within their informative arrangement and questions the fact whether anyone else of their kind currently knows of their calamitous implifications. As Matthew and Wesley extricates that they are the only specified beings that know of their enlightened credentials, Eric informs them that their services are no longer necessary to conform within the given juncture, which he rapidly accesses to their abdominal position and intensively restrains both Matthew and Wesley by their cervixes and explains to them that once his intentional regardation is concluded, they will have no retention of the adversities they articulated about, which Eric's vampiric form begins to appear within his facial appearance, as he lacerates on the narrow connector Matthew and begins to drain him of an elucidation of vital fluid. As Wesley panic in consideration, Eric exempts from his expertation with Matthew and imprudently retracts his fangs into the cervix of Wesley, whom begins to impercept in confusion and hysteria as Eric continues with his intoxicated judgement against the two. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Soundtrack 1. Heal for the Honey- Brooke Waggoner 2. Your Kind of Girl- Jules Larson 3. Love The Nite Away- DJ Kaos 4. Counting Sleep- Trent Dabbs 5. Your Love- Fay Wolf Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes